Following in Their Footsteps
by WeatherWitchandMetalMage
Summary: Are two young girls doomed to be forever judged as younger versions of someone else? r/r
1. Chapter 1 The Owls

The tawny owl swoops through the sky, growing ever closer to it's recipient. Its wings are pushing him effortlessly over the lights of London. The owl's amber eyes rake the pinpricks of light that make London, searching out the house it was sent to find.   
At the same time, 3 similar owls, with the same tawny feathers, soar down to the Burrow to deliver their burdens. One by one the owls glide through a lighted kitchen window, to stop and rest on a table in the middle of the room. A letter for Ron, his fifth, a letter for George, his seventh and last, a letter for Fred, his last, a letter for Ginny, her fourth, and finally, a letter for Ashley/Ashlee/Ashleigh, her first.   
The first owl has found its street. Shakespeare Avenue. Now all that is left of its mission is to find the right house and deliver its message. House 209, house 210, and house 211 are passed without so much as a glance. The owl hoots softly as it comes to the house that it had flown miles to reach. House number 212 is dark and silent, but it still has one window left open. Hermione is going to get her 5th visit from the owl, and Kelly will get her first.   
_______________________________________________________________   
OK, Here's the scoop. The stuff written by me (WeatherWitch) will be in blue. Metal Mage's will be in red. Get it? Got it? Good. This is the prologue and more will be added later. Also, Ashley/Ashleigh/Ashlee will get finalization for the spelling. R/R, PLEASE! 


	2. Chapter 2 Kelly's Chance

Now meanwhile, at the Granger house, Kelly opened her letter and ran to her older sister Hermione's room ****

Now meanwhile, at the Granger house, Kelly opened her letter and ran to her older sister Hermione's room.

"Hermione, Hermione, guess what I'm going to Hogwarts I'm going to Hogwarts with you."

"Wwwhhhaaaaaaaat!?!"

"Yeah."

"What I don't believe this. You are coming with me to school this year and the next and the next and the next."

"Yep."

"Okay this is freaky. Why don't you go tell mom and leave me alone to owl my friends. 

Dear Harry, 

How are you? I'm fine, except for one thing. My little sister Kelly got a letter. She is going to Hogwarts .Mum and Dad will have fits. But I still can't believe she got a letter! I thought she was all Muggle. How strange is that? How's the Dursleys? Are they being civil? When are you going to Diagon Alley? 

Love from Hermione. 

Dear Ron, 

Bad news. My little sister is coming. To Hogwarts. I don't know how I will stand it. I hope she is not in Gryffindor. How is that girl your family adopted? Is she a Muggle? 

Love from Hermione. 

Meanwhile, Kelly went to tell her mother. Mrs. Granger was in her office, looking over some papers. 

"What is it, dear?" Mrs. Granger asked, unheedingly. 

"Mum, where am I going to school next year?" asked Kelly slowly. 

"Why, you know that. You're going to Saint Theresa's, same as always," replied her mother

"I'm sorry, but I won't be able to go this year." 

"What? Of course you're going!" exclaimed Mrs. Granger, dropping her papers. 

"I can't, mum, sorry." 

"What do you mean by that?" 

Kelly handed her mother the letter wordlessly. Mrs. Granger scanned it briefly and sighed. 

"Hogwarts, again? Oh dear. This will be difficult for your father. At least your older brothers didn't do this, you know how your father feels about magic." 

"Yes Mum, but Edward and Theo and Matthew and even Jeff are really boring." 

"Kelly Anastasia! Don't say that about your brothers! Now, go somewhere else while I ring your father." 


	3. Chapter 3: i'm going

**Chapter 2**

** **

# Now Ashleigh was in her room listening to her CD collection, which she brought from the states along with her Sony CD player. She was singing to Bringin Da Noise by *Nsync her favorite group. "Bringing da noise bring down the house we came here to bring the party out so come on come on lets raise the roof and give em proof that we can get loose ya'll." When suddenly a tawny owl swooped through the open window to land on her desk next to her cheetah that she had risen since it was a cub. It held the long awaited letter from Hogwarts. She walked over to the owl and she untied the string and opened the letter as the owl flew out the window. She skipped down the steps and into the kitchen where she brandished her letter in front of Ron. 

**"Hey what's with this?"**

**"It came. I told you it would. I'm going to Hogwarts and you're not gonna be able to stop me."**

**"Mum you aren't gonna let her go."**

**"Ron! Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"**

**"You know Ron. I want Ashleigh to come to school with me. After all we get along great, and it's lonely being the only Weasly girl in school any way.'**

**"Thank you Ginny."**

**"You're welcome."**

**Ashleigh stuck her tongue out at Ron and went upstairs to turn off her music and feed the cheetah. **

****

**The next morning Ashleigh began like she promised teaching Ginny how to ride a cheetah. After an hour Ginny went inside and Ashleigh was left alone. But that was the way she liked it. She hopped onto her cheetah and began putting it through its paces because she definitely was taking it to Hogwarts no matter what anybody said. Suddenly the cheetah whose name was Merlin began sprinting to the front yard from the woods at top speed, which was used in the last leg of a cheetah race. When they came to the yard they saw Ron talking to someone they didn't know and they saw someone else getting of a car. **

****

**Ashleigh and her cheetah came up behind Ron. He didn't know she was there but the other two people there where just dumbfounded that there was someone riding a cheetah in Ron's front yard. Ashleigh jumped off the cheetah and Ron noticed that she was there.**

**"oh great you're still here I thought that you would've gotten lost coming back from the woods."**

**"Well I'm still here. But who are you're friends. They are you're friends I presume not some secret ministry police coming to take you away to Azkaban even though the prospect is intriguing."**

**"Ashleigh this is Hermione and Harry."**

**"nice to meat you."**

**"Same to you."**

**"is that a real cheetah," asked Hermione?**

**"yup"**

**"and you ride it."**

**"yeah"**

**"and it's yours?"**

**"Yes. I ride it, I race it, I feed it live meat, I play with it, I go exploring on it, and lastly I owned his mother but she died giving birth to him so I raised him from a cub."**

**"Wow. You have to show me how to ride him. What's his name?"**

**"Merlin. If you want to we can start now."**

**"Sure"**

**"We'll be back in an hour or so, okay."**

**They didn't wait for an answer but they both climbed onto the cheetah and sprinted away.**

**"Ron your sister is different."**

**"She isn't my sister. She's adopted."**

**"I know that, but we came here to talk about a more serious issue."**

**"Oh yeah. Hermione's little sister going to Hogwarts and how to get her mother and father to agree with it."**

** **

**A/n Sorry that it took so long to post the next part. It was my turn to write and my laptop was in the shop with a crashed hard drive. Ugh. Oh well remember to review. *Points to the little box underneath this note.* it's my b-day soon. Yahoo ya'll. By the way if you have an y advice write it in your review or e-mail us**** [mage_kidz@hotmail.com][1]**** thanxs**

****

****

   [1]: mailto:mage_kidz@hotmail.com



	4. You Can't Stop Me

Kelly paced her room franticly, biting her thumbnail and wondering how in the name of heaven she was going to get her Father to agree to letting her go to Hogwarts. Hermione had a horrible time getting him to let her go. In the end, she just ended up going with Mrs. Granger to Diagon Alley to ask for help. Kelly didn't think it would work again. 

"Hey! Let me in!" boomed a boy's voice from outside her door. In her dilemma, she hadn't realized one of her brothers was pounding on the door. She opened it, and it was her twin brother, Theo. 

"What's up? Why didn't you hear me? Its time for dinner anyway." 

"I got a letter. For Hogwarts!" 

"Well, you're in trouble," Theo answered. 

" Yeah, you're real supportive," said Kelly irritably. 

"That's my job! Anyway, Hermione just left to visit her friends, and Matthew and Jeff are back, so you better come down to dinner. Come on!" with that, Theo dragged her downstairs and through the house to the dinning room. 

Kelly sat down next to Theo, looking uneasily at her father, who, she was glad to see, didn't look like he heard the news. 

"Where's Hermione?" asked Mr. Granger. 

"With her friends. She'll be back any minute now," replied Mrs. Granger. 

A few minutes later, the Grangers heard a faint banging noise coming from the other end of the house. 

"That would be Hermione," commented Edward. 

Hermione raced into the kitchen noisily, skidding to a stop and plopped into the empty chair next to Kelly. 

"Sorry I'm late," she said, "I was held up." She then gave Kelly a look that said plainly, 'Did you tell him yet?' 

Kelly shook her head. Hermione scowled, and Theo guessing why she scowled, elbowed Kelly in the ribs. 

Kelly cleared her throat uneasily. 

"Dad? Um... I got a letter today. From Hogwarts...." 

Mr. Granger looked up, unpleasantly surprised. 

"What? Do you know how much this could cost you? What about Saint Theresa's? Your gymnastics career? Your LIFE?" 

"Dad, it isn't the end of the world. Kelly can make a new life. Hermione managed," said Matthew. 

"But Kelly has POTENTIAL! Like Hermione! I don't want to have it wasted at this wizard school!" 

"It's not wasted, dad. Her academics will be adequately challenged," reassured Hermione. 

"It's not just academics! While I'm worried about that to, Kelly could be a world class gymnast! Do you know what this school could cost her? Could cost me? Could cost ENGLAND?" 

"Calm down, dad! It's not that bad! I'm sure something could be worked out! Besides, remember what happened last time? How will you stop her?" warned Theo. 

"I'll owl Professor McGonnagal and ask her if something can be worked out. If you refuse, I'll owl her for help. I'm going to go to Hogwarts, Dad," announced Kelly. 

"Kelly Anastasia Granger! How DARE you speak to me in that way! I won't hold for-""

But what Mr. Granger wouldn't hold for, they never found out because a pop from the fireplace announced someone's arrival. A black haired boy with green eyes and glasses stepped out of the fireplace, brushing off his clothes. Then a boy with flaming red hair and freckles followed. 

"Hi Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger. We've come to collect Hermione and her sister," said the black haired boy politely. 

"Oh, hi Harry, hi Ron! It's good to see you! I must be going Mum, Dad; I'll be seeing you! Come on, Kelly," said Hermione quickly. 

"Hermione Anne Granger! What ARE you doing?" said Mrs. Granger, "You said you weren't going to leave until tomorrow morning!" 

"Mum, perhaps you misheard. I told you I was leaving after dinner," said Hermione, giving her mother a look. 

"I guess I might have. Go on, Hermione, Kelly, I'll speak to your father." 

Hermione said good bye to her brothers, and stepped into the fire. Kelly then waved to Edward, Matthew, and Jeff, and stopped to talk to Theo. 

"Bye twin. I'll see you over Christmas, if you don't die first," said Theo, grinning. 

"Say that again, and consider yourself dead." 

"That again." 

Kelly pounced on Theo, and they had a cheerful last bicker, until they both realized Kelly had better go. 

"See you," declared Kelly as she stepped into the fire and disappeared. 

Review! Please! See the little box! Write in it!


	5. exploding ice cream

/n I'm so sorry everyone don 't blame weather witch blame me metal mage

/n I'm so sorry everyone don 't blame weather witch blame me metal mage.   
See my house was torn down by a tornado and my computer was completely   
destroyed but my laptop wasn't working because it was to windy and. Oh well   
I guess you aren't buying it either. Okay. I had horrible writers block and   
finally finished it but it really stank so I had to rewrite the whole thing   
then tryouts started up and I was to busy to write then I finally finished   
it and fanfiction wouldn't let me post it saying it wasn't saved write but   
it's finally up and I hope you enjoy.  
Metal Mage  
  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
When Kelly got to the Weasly house the first thing she saw was a cheetah   
charging at a girl who looked to be about her age. Kelly started. The cheetah got to the girl   
who didn't move. Once the cheetah reached her she fed him a piece of what   
looked like raw cow meat. Then the girl put a huge leash on the cheetah and   
walked over to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kelly.  
  
"hey harry. Oh hi ron. You're back. I hoped you would've fallen out into the   
wrong fireplace and get left behind."  
"funny Ashleigh. Actually we went to get hermione and her younger sister   
Kelly."  
"oh hi hermione. Hi Kelly."  
"hi."  
"Ron, Ashleigh."  
"Yes Mum."  
"come help me set the table out side."  
"okay mum."  
Once they went inside everyone formally introduced themselves to Kelly.  
Then they went off to bed. Hermione and Kelly shared a room and so did   
Ashleigh and ginny. They had to get some sleep because they had to get up   
early to buy school supplies.  
  
The next morning they stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen where   
breakfast was waiting for them. They ate quickly, then mrs. Weasly pulled   
out the jar full of flu powder*I'm to lazy to find the spelling cause my   
book is upstairs.* Kelly had a few questions before they left.  
"mrs. Weasly, what's in that."  
"oh Kelly I'm sorry I forgot you've never used this before. This is flu   
powder. We use it to travel to places if we don't take the car because ron,   
fred, and george can't apperate.  
"oh. How do you use it?"  
"you through some into the fire then step into the flames and say very   
clearly where you want to go. If you studder or mumble you might be sent   
somewhere else. I'll let you go third so you can see how to do it."  
"oh okay."  
Ron stepped into the fire and said diagon alley. Then hermione went and   
finally harry who yelled it because he vividly remember what happenend the   
last time he did it. Finally it was kelly's turn. She threw in some powder   
stpeed into the fire and said very slowly diagon alley. The she felt herself   
being pulled through this tunnel then she saw forms on the other side of a   
firplace and jumped out. She saw hermione and ron dusting themselves off and   
harry cleaning his glases, then out popped mrs. Weasly who quickly dusted   
herself off. Then they saw hm. He was walking right towards them. It was   
draco malfoy and mr. Malfoy. Amazingly they walked right by with there heads   
together whispering.  
"Harry did you see that?"  
"yeah ron what are they up to.?"  
"Probably plotting a new way to try and get us expelled."  
"Ashleigh where did you come from."  
"well I jumped out at the wrong gate and ended up at hogsmeade and so I had   
to find some flo powder and use an nice old witches fire place to get here."  
"okay kids meet me at ollivanders so we can get Kelly and Ashleigh some   
wands."  
So they went their separate ways. Ashleigh and Kelly went off to the   
icecream store where theu bought this huge bananna split and two spoons and   
sat down to share it when they saw Harry Ron and Hermione and someone else   
they didn't know coming out of the joke store. Ron's pockets where full of   
dungbombs and Harry and a bunch of sugar quils. They had obviously given   
Hermione one of those books that when you open it bite your nose and let go   
after fifteen minuites. Harry and Ron where talking fervishly to the mystery   
man. Harry Ron Hermione and the "mystery man" came over and took seats at   
the table.  
  
"Ashleigh, Kelly said Harry this is Oliver wood he was captain of the   
gryffindor quidditch team."  
"nice to meet you they said."  
"Oliver just told me this amazing yhing that has never been done before.   
Junior Quidditch Teams!"  
"Great Harry wonderful swell idea."  
"What no ones overjoyed."  
"We're happy all right but where eating our ice cream."  
"oh banana split with rocky road, minty mint and strawberry creame deluxe."  
"uh Ron."  
"What Kelly"  
"I wouldn't…"  
But it was two late. Intruder intruder screamed the banana split. Fire and   
strawberries and nuts started flying from the banana split.  
"ah make it stop make it stop" screamed Ron.  
But everyone was laughing to hard and they couldn't stop. Mrs. Weasly came   
up behind them pulled out her wand and yelled some words they couldn't   
understand and the banana split stopped attacking Ron and all of the goo and   
gunk on him disappeared. Mrs. Weasly then yelled at them and took all of   
them to then book store to buy their books then she took Kelly and Ashleigh   
to buy their wands and took them to get themselves some robes. Then they   
took some floo powder and they jumped into the fireplace and went home. Once   
they where home they all went to bed early because the next day they where   
finally going to Hogwarts.  


A/N HI! Its me, Weather Witch. Metal Mage didn't post this, I did! So there! And she didn't add a disclaimer, so that's what I'm doing. Right. So, Harry Potter and co. belongs to J.K. Rowling (the genius), junior Quidditch (the idea, not the game, belongs to me and M.M, although I'm not sure it really does, and Kelly and Ashleigh belong to themselves (**giggles** sorry, inside joke) and they do whatever they want, without listening to me and Metal Mage. Erm… yeah, I guess that's it. 


	6. The Train, the Boat, and the Hat

Ashleigh didn't sleep well that night. She was going to Hogwarts. There were so many things to think about. First, there was junior Quidditch. She wanted to try out for it. Then there was Harry, Hermione, and Ron. She knew that she couldn't just hang around them all through the year. And she really didn't know Hermione and Harry very well yet. They were nice, but Ashleigh didn't know what to think of them. Hermione seemed very smart, but not as friendly to Ashleigh as she was to Ron and Harry. Then Harry. She knew all about him, of course, but not as much his personality. He seemed very nice. Ashleigh had half-expected Harry to be a big headed git. Finally there was Kelly. She seemed likable, but kind of quiet. Judging by what she saw in Kelly's trunk, she was sort of a bookworm. Ashleigh finally drifted of into an exited sleep. 

The next morning, Kelly woke early. No one was awake yet. She slipped out of bed and ghosted downstairs. She wandered around there for a while, but she soon went back upstairs. Kelly slid into her room, and spotted Hermione's trunk. Books! She opened it eagerly. Advanced Transfiguration. The Standard Book of Spells, grade 5. She grabbed that one, and opened it. 

A few hours later, after Kelly had finished learning several spells, the chaos began. Mrs. Weasley rushed around the house, waking people up and yelling at the unfortunate few who forgot something, or got in her way. But eventually, they were all ready to go. Kelly didn't remember the car trip in her years to come, or her confusion at Platform 9 ¾, but she did remember the train. Big and black and bellowing steam. 

They all got their trunks on the train, and boarded. Kelly and Ashleigh walked around looking for a place to sit. They found one soon. It only had four people in it. A blond ponytailed girl grinned at them when they came in and introduced herself as Kate Banks. 

"Hi! I'm Candy Bogasky," said a girl with thick brown hair and blue eyes. 

"I'm Cristy Vongsathorn," said another girl with brown hair and gray eyes. 

"I'm Cassie Mazzerella," said the last girl, who had brown hair and green eyes. 

"I'm Ashleigh Weasley, and this is Kelly Granger." 

The five girls grinned at each other. They chatted for the rest of the ride, and the train stopped. In the boat ride over the lake, Kelly was in awe of the huge castle. They went inside and waited for the ceremony. Kate and Ashleigh were looking almost as anxious as she felt, but Cristy looked calm, and Candy and Cassie were exited. Finally they were led into the hall. After the hat's song, McGonnagall began to call out names. 

"Amore, Alexandra!" "Ravenclaw!" 

"Araman, Isaac!" "Gryffendor!" 

"Banks, Kate!" "Ravenclaw!" 

"Bogasky, Candy!" "Gryffendor!" 

"Cranny, Josh!" "Hufflepuff!" 

Kelly tuned out the sounds of the house's names being shout out, until it came to: 

"Granger, Kelly!" 

She walked up to the hat eagerly and put it on her head. 

'Hmmm…. Another Granger, aye? Ravenclaw would be your house of choice, if not for that bravery in you. You will to well in "GRYFFENDOR!"' 

She sat down next to Candy, and watched as the line dwindled to M. 

Maranav, Mason, and finally; " Mazzerella, Cassandra!" "Gryffendor!" 

The three girls whispered excitedly until "Weasley, Ashleigh!" "Gryffendor!" and Ashleigh walked over to join them. Then " Vongsathorn, Cristiana!" "Gryffendor!" 

Kelly was so tired that she didn't notice what she ate. When dinner was over, the exited girls walked up to the dormitory and flopped into beds happily. What a long day. 

Okay, that was NOT my best chapter. At all. That sucked. My muse has gone on vacation. Oh well. At least it's up! Now all you've got to do is review!

-WeatherWitch


	7. Side Story Descriptions of our main char...

Kelly ****

Kelly

Kelly is small, skinny, and thick brown hair down to her waist in a braid. She doesn't have over sized teeth; she has bright blue eyes and oval shaped glasses. She is tough, like Ashleigh, but really mischievous. She is very smart, like Hermione, and is top of the class. Unfortunately, she has the problem of sometimes sounding like an encyclopedia on legs. She speaks French and English fluently. Kelly and her twin brother, Theo, have been staying in France with the rest of the Grangers (who live in France), going to school there.  Kelly is very competitive and she plays to win. She loves to learn, to the extent of being nosy. Kelly has a problem with keeping her temper, and in the circumstance of someone insulting her or one of her friends, she blows up. Kelly is good with muggle electronics, and she is currently trying to enchant a laptop so that it will work around Hogwarts, and not be affected by the magical current in the air. Kelly is a mastermind, and loves to come up with ideas. She is a talented gymnast, and she wants to see if she can get muggle sports added to the curriculum. 

Ashleigh,   
Ashleigh is kind of tall/average height. She has very long hair, which is dirty blond. She has bright green eyes and contacts. She likes to be preppy and can sometimes be very evil and is very tough. Most people when they see her think dumb blond but she isn't because she grew up in foster homes almost all her life and people kept getting rid of her because of all the strange things that happened around her. So she basically raised herself and fended for herself. She went to a muggle school but was kicked out and sent too juvenile hall because of she accidentally used magic that she didn't know she had. Then when she was released in New York she was a tough streetwise girl. A small wizarding school in New York called Stars Academy found her and she was sent to the school where she spent a year before moving to England to live with the Weasley's. She is now 11 years old starting anew at Hogwarts in her first year because she has an early birthday. She gets very good marks. She is ranked third in her class and she races her cheetah that she raised since the day she was born. 


	8. Quidditch?

Dungbombs and Toilet Paper

            It was their first day of classes at Hogwarts and the day wasn't starting off to a good start. First they over slept and almost missed breakfast, then when they where heading to their first class which was potions, they got lost and peeves dumped mud on them, then they got detention from Filch for tracking mud through the halls. As a result they where late to class and got ten points deducted from Gryffendor each. No things where not going well for Kelly and Ashleigh on their first day. They hoped that the day would get better by lunch, but the potions class basically squashed all of their hopes of that. They where learning a very simple shrinking potion, and they where paired together. They added 2 cups of ground batwing, ear of shrugglefang, and a handful of shredded willow leaf. But Ashleigh made a slight mistake on how long to let it simmer. Kelly glared at her and in their arguing, they ended up knocking it over at the end of class all over Vladimir Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's brother, and he began to shrink to the size of an ant. Snape almost lost his mind. He deducted ten more points from Gryffendor for misconduct.   

**            As they where walking out of potions class they passed a group of third year Slytherin students talking in a corner about a Quidditch match against Gryffendor. **

*****This next bit is done by Weather Witch**

**"It isn't fair! Harry Potter cheated, the snitch was going straight for Malfoy." **

**            "Yeah! Gryffendor suck so bad, they deserve to be taken down a notch." **

**            "A notch! How about 10? They are so conceited, if they had eyes, they'd be gray."**

Ashleigh's Slytherin-hating Malfoy-loathing Weasley instilled-blood boiled. 

"You bunch of… SLYTHERINS!!!" 

            The group of Slytherins snickered at the steaming Ashleigh. 

            "Well, well, well. Aren't those the two ickle firsties who shrunk Malfoy Junior?" 

            "A Weasley and a Granger. How traditional, too bad those Potters got blown up or your little trio could be complete." 

            "Looks like a Weasley screwed up the potion and the Granger yelled, as usual. All we're missing is the scar-face to come along and establish a happy compromise." 

            "Stuff it, brainless," snapped Kelly. 

            "Don't worry you're pretty little head. Oh wait, can't say that, the little got abolished years ago, when it was stuffed with facts too early and now is expanded!" 

            "Oh, inspired. Really witty," said Kelly flippantly. 

            Ashleigh was eyeing the Slytherin who was insulting the Weasleys with an expression that unfortunately could be likened to that of a wrestler seizing up their opponent. Mean while Kelly and the Slytherin boy were having a verbal competition 

***Here's where Metal Mage starts writing again 

            "Pigeon head."

            "And that was exceedingly inspired. Who taught you that one?"

            "What's it to you who taught it to me."

            "You my dear boy are so dense."

            "Whatever mudblood."

            "You did not just call me a mudblood."

Ashleigh with her Slytherin hating blood boiling needed no excuse to tackle the Slytherin boy to the ground and begin beating him in the head. She successfully managed to break his nose and blacken his eye, while Kelly tried to pull her off of him telling her that they would be in big trouble if a teacher catches us. 

            "Get off of me Kelly."

            "No you're going to get us expelled"

~*~

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking down the hallway leading to the dungeon during their break when they heard screaming coming from the dungeon stairwell. They ran down the hallway and down the stairs to see what can only be described as well, interesting. Ashleigh was on top of what looked to be a Slytherin 3rd year and was punching him in the nose. Kelly was yelling at Ashleigh to get off of him before they get expelled, and the other Slytherin boys where cheering on the friend. 

"Wingardium Leviosa," yelled Hermione, as she pointed her wand at Ashley. Ashley was taken off the Slytherin boy and deposited next to Kelly, where she was instantly hit in the head. 

*** Weather Witch again 

            "Thanks, Hermione," thanked Kelly.

            "Your welcome." 

            "Great job on that Slytherin, Ash," said Ron grudgingly. 

            The five Gryffendors left the 'crime scene' before the Slytherin decided to seek revenge. 

"We have Transfiguration," announced Kelly, "We're going to be late." 

Ashleigh and Kelly raced toward the Transfiguration room. When they got there, only two seats were left. Kelly took one next to a Ravenclaw boy she ha seen on the train, and Ashleigh sat next to Cassie M. 

"Just in time, you two. Alright, lets start the lesson." 

Their first Transfiguration lesson was turning a match into a needle. Ashleigh, in a bout of rage at various things and people, exploded her match and singed the tips of her blond hair as well. On the other side of the room, Kelly and the Ravenclaw boy, whose name was Shawn, had forged a friendship and Kelly had successfully turned her match into a needle. 

Kelly, Ashleigh, the 'three C's', Shawn, and several others walked to their next class in a bunch. 

At the end of the day, Ashleigh had received detention for purposely spelling Vladimir Malfoy instead of the feather, Kelly had regained more than half of the points they had lost, and both of them were thoroughly tired.

*Next part written by metal mage*

When they arrived at the great hall the ceiling was gray and rainy which fit Ashleigh's mood completely. 

"I swear two detentions in a day. That has got to be a record."

"Nope, we've gotten 4 in one day," Fred and George said triumphantly.

"Together or separate?"

"Separate."

"And you two are proud of that fact," said Kelly.

"Kelly you are to much like your sister."

"Hey, sis."

"Go away Ron."

"Why?"

"She's having a bad day," Kelly answered.

"How could you be having a bad day? I mean you fully clobbered that Slytherin kid, and he was a third year, and he was huge."

"Yeah, good job Ashleigh," Harry congratulated her.

"She also managed to scrape up two detentions on her first day. Ron, your sister is almost as bad as your other brothers," Hermione lectured.

"So she managed to curse that Vladimir guy in charms class."

"How'd you hear about that?" asked Ashleigh.

"It's Hogwarts. News travels fast here."

" Ugh!" exclaimed Ashleigh as she began thumping her head on the table."

"Hey Ashleigh, you know every time you do that you kill a brain cell," Kelly said.

"You are so annoying," Ashleigh exclaimed with one final thump on the table."

"I aim to please," Kelly retorted.

"Ashleigh, sister dear, I think you've come down with thumperitosis," said Fred in a mock doctor voice.  

*~*

            After dinner they all walked back to the common room to begin their homework. As they walked down the hall they stumbled across the Gryffendor Quidditch team captain Oliver Wood. 

            "Have you seen Harry?"

            "No, why?" Asked Ashleigh.

            "I was just looking for him."

            "For what?"

            "I just needed to ask him something about Quidditch."

            "You need to ask him something about Quidditch? Aren't you the team captain?"

            "Yes I am and I need to tell him about an idea that the team captains decided."  
            "Well you can tell us and we'll tell him for you."

            "No thank you. I'll just ell him when I see him."

            "Your sure."

            "Yes."

            "Okay then."

Two hours later Ashleigh was still working away on her extra assignment from professor Flitwick for bespelling Vladimir. Then in burst Harry looking like he had just won a million Galleons. 

            "What's with the good mood?" Asked Kelly.

            "I just saw Wood and he told me I would be captain of the new Gryffendor Junior Quidditch team."

A/N for once me and Weather Witch where highly involved in a chapter together. We are very sorry for the lack of postings. Please be kind and review.  


	9. Gryffindor's No Good Very Bad Day

            Chapter 9

Two days later, Kelly sat curled up next to the fire reading a manuscript that made her look like a child's doll with a larger than usual book. The big thick hardback was entitled_ Women Politicians and the Media_. Kelly was the only one in the entire room reading. All the Gryffindors were sprawled out a various intervals along the floor, playing chess, making card towers, or just lying around staring idly at the ceiling. The first week was over.  

Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed in the portrait hole. Harry and Hermione sat on a couch near the dozing Ashleigh, the 'Three C's' playing exploding snap, Kelly, and two first year boys playing chess. Ron meandered over to torment Kelly. 

"What's this?" asked Ron in an irritating voice, pulling the huge book out of the small girl's hands. Kelly rolled her eyes exasperatedly. Ron paged through the sheets. "Blah, blah, blah, blabbety blah ha ha. Well this is _fascinating_." 

"Actually it is!" exclaimed Kelly passionately before launching into a full-fledged lecture that left even those across the room staring at her like she was nuts. Kelly was usually very mild mannered, not talking unless it improved the silence, and not many had seen her lose her ever-present unruffled calm. Those who had, and lived to tell the tale, well… 

Ashleigh woke abruptly and started piling pillows on her head to block the noise. Harry muttered to Hermione, "I believe we've found Kelly's passion." 

Ron slumped back into a chair as Kelly waved her arms about, constructing an outline of stats and studies with her colorful vocabulary. Ashleigh chucked a pillow at Kelly. 

"Will somebody shut her up?" came the muffled protest from Ashleigh. 

Mason Maranav, a first-year joker on good terms with Kelly playfully pushed her back into the cushions. "Whoa there, Feminista X! Take a breather." 

Harry sat up. "Oh yeah, right. So, Ash, you gonna try out for the Junior Quidditch thing? Feminista X?"

"Yah," came the muffled answer from the blond pillow covered head. 

"Yes," rectified Kelly crisply, recovering from being shoved and from her rant, "And I am too."  

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

That night Ashleigh couldn't sleep. She tried to count sheep, but they turned rabid and raced off after jumping into expired sausage in her head. She wondered whether that was a bad sign. She decided to ask Kelly when she woke up. If she ever went to sleep, anyway. 

Ashleigh's first week wasn't so bad. Hogwarts was just so interesting and complex, the classes were hard, and even on the first day, their homework came in such a load that everyone except the Baby Brain (what the Slytherins were calling Kelly, Hermione was just the Brain) was buried under parchment and quills and books. 

Ashleigh sat up and looked around the dark room. Right next to the largest window was Kelly's bed, surrounded by neat stacks of books. On one side of Kelly was Cristy's bed, drawings, little china figurines, and blue tanktops around it. On the other side was Candy's mini tornado of clothes and makeup. Next to Ashleigh was a pristine bed with stuffed animals all over it. On the other side of her was Cassie's bed that was surrounded by photos of horses and boys and friends. 

Very slowly Ashleigh levered herself out of bed. She crept across the floor, careful of the mess around her bed. Ashleigh jumped about a foot and her breathing raced when her foot came into contact with something on the floor. 

"Owowowowowowowowowwww!" she hissed at the sharp pain. 

Taking a deep breath, Ashleigh tiptoed downstairs to the common room. She didn't know why she was bothering to come downstairs, but she couldn't sleep and was bored. 

Ashleigh stopped halfway down. A boy and a girl stood in the middle of the room, illuminated only by the light of the fire. One was black haired and the other had brown hair. Ashleigh stumbled, a hair clip falling out of her blond hair and tumbling down to clatter on the stone steps. The couple looked around worriedly as Ashleigh rushed upstairs and ducked into the closest door: Seventh Years. 

She heard them walk upstairs and after waiting a moment, came out of the dark room and went downstairs again. 

"What are you doing, Ashleigh?" asked a soft voice behind her. Ashleigh jumped again, and turned around to look at the small figure in a white nightgown just outside the portrait hole. 

"God, Kelly! You should take Lee's advice and wear a bell!" grumbled Ashleigh, adding something about people making her jump because the world is against her. 

Kelly smirked and climbed in lithely. "I said, _what are you doing_?" 

"I could ask you the same thing." 

"You could, but I wouldn't tell you." 

"What were you doing?" 

"What about you?" 

"Couldn't sleep." 

"That's just what I plan on doing. Sleeping," Kelly walked past Ashleigh upstairs. Ashleigh threw up her hands and pledged herself to go out and purchase a book: How to Take Over the World, and if there wasn't one, to write it herself. 

The next morning, Kelly got up at her usual hour, regardless of having gone to sleep mere hours before. The lump that was Ashleigh covered her head with a pillow. _ This is not going to be a good day_, thought Ashleigh. 

First class was potions with the Slytherins. When Mason informed Ashleigh of this, she attempted to knock herself out with a piece of toast. The ten Gryffindors went to class, most of them walking as if they were walking to their death, which actually could be accurate.  

Professor Snape was in a horrible mood, and no one was at their best, not even Kelly. 

"Pop quiz," he growled as the students groaned. 

Professor Snape stalked around the room, glaring at the students trying to remember how to make a shrinking potion. 

Kelly and Ashleigh glanced at each other when the quiz was finished. Snape tested every one of their potions. Kelly and Ashleigh's potion exploded when Snape picked it up, causing Snape to break out in green and yellow spots that smelt strongly of petrol. He gave them both detention and took ten points from Gryffindor. 

The Gryffindors lost twenty more points during that lesson, and two Slytherins and a Gryffindor had to go to the infirmary due to several other exploding potions. 

During lunch the Gryffindors were particularly rowdy. Ashleigh looked around the table. Kelly was on the other side of the hall, she knew, talking to that Ravenclaw boy she was friends with. 

Ashleigh was horribly bored, tired, and sick of schoolwork. All she wanted at that moment was to lie down and go to sleep right there on the table, but she knew if she did Fred and George would probably come over and put joke food on her plate or something. 

Transfiguration was after lunch. As Ashleigh sat down next to Kelly she felt a very cold feeling sweep over her. She hadn't done her homework. She moaned and began banging her head on the desk. Professor McGonnagal gave her a stern look. 

***Bang Bang Bang*** "Oh, sorry am I still here?" 

"Yes, Miss Weasley." 

As Professor McGonnagal took attendance, Ashleigh slumped further and further down in her chair. 

"Homework!" announced McGonnagal. Everyone handed his or her homework to her. Everyone, that is, except Ashleigh. 

"Miss Weasley? You're homework?" 

"Um- I- um- I mean- that is- um- I- um- Gred and Foarge- I mean Fred and George, they –um- set fire to it. Yes. They did. Mmm hmm," lied Ashleigh, nodding feverishly. 

"I see," replied McGonnagall, giving a disbelieving stare to the unfortunate forgetful Ashleigh, "Five points from Gryffindor." 

Ashleigh groaned and put her head down on the desk, only to bring it up abruptly because she had spilt her bottle of pumpkin juice. She wiped up the spill with a spare parchment, only to realize that it was her last piece. 

Ashleigh sighed. Definatly not her day. Fortunately, It wasn't going to stay that way. 

That afternoon the Junior Quidditch team postings were up and a mob of first and second years surrounded them in a mob. 

"It's like tryouts for 'Les Misérables' last year," commented Kelly wryly. 

"Whosawhatsit?" 

"Never mind." 

**Gryffindor**                             **Ravenclaw                          Hufflepuff                              Slytherin **

Captain-      _Harry Potter                         Amelia James                    Jamie Sims                           Draco Malfoy _

Keeper-         Ashleigh Weasley               Kate Banks                           Mike Nomad                       Claude Ivan                        

Chaser-         Cristine Vongsathorn        Tyler Schaffer                       Lila Morgan                          David VanPetresberg   

Chaser-         Candy Bogasky                  Jacob Wright                      Shmo Camp                        Vladimir Malfoy 

Chaser-         Cassandra Mazzerelle      Alexandra Amore             Lee Mackintosh                  Mary Marsh 

Beater-          Samuel Zeeman                 Lexi Leman                           Simon Isles                            Goerg Shrub   

Beater-          Joshua Leman                    Christopher Grey               Hallie Hayes                         Mone Key

Seeker-          Kelly Granger                      Benjamin Cork                    Nathaniel Banes                Zen Follows   

Reserve-        Edward Mice                      Kassidy Clark                        June Line                              Raphael Mosquito  

                        Andrew Hampton             Emily May Hartington       Ulysses Fontaine                 Grant Fairfax  

A/N Well. Stay tuned for Ashleigh's next chapter. Yep. Please review. I like reviews. I also hate homework, of which I have too much. I should go do it. I have a literature paper due Wednesday and a contrast essay due Friday, and a French test on Monday, and Social Studies- oh yeah, I just did that, anyway I have a lot of junk to do, and I should just stop typing and go do it but I really don't feel like it. So I guess I'll just keep going. And going and going and going and going. Dang, I'm the energizer bunny! Must- stop- must- stop… Ok, I guess I'll go get a snack and make Dad take me to DC because I left my corrected contrast essay somewhere in his building. Dangit. That's not good. Security takes hours. Must go. Review! Bye! 


	10. how to overthrow the world in XVI quick ...

How to Destroy the World in Sixteen Easy Steps

Ashleigh decided to right the book. Don't worry I am almost done the next chapter

I. You must hate everything and everyone because you can't destroy things you like.

II. Gather army and promise them things you don't intend to give them. 

III. Build space shuttle so you can leave the earth once you blow it up.

IV. Build a top secret nuclear base. These best kept underground. Preferably in a place where you will have little or no human contact and when you laugh manically it will echo. Torture chamber is optional. 

V. Train your army in the operations of nuclear bombs.

VI. Try to set countries against each other. Your army is just a backup in case this plane fails. 

VII. Make sure your shuttle is equipped with everything you could possibly need for the rest of your life. Including chief chefs from your favorite restaurants.* 

VIII. Send out your army to attack other countries.

IX. Make your army disable all other countries intelligence and blame it on Iraq

X. After the countries battle themselves out send out your army to steal their nuclear bombs in the event you run out.

XI. Board you shuttle

XII. Blast off into space

XIII. Tell you general in your top-secret nuclear base underground to hit the big red button.

XIV. If he refuses to hit the button and commit suicide use your remote detonator.

XV. Make sure you're at the far side of the moon in the event that the world bursts into a million pieces.

XVI. Once the world is destroyed live happily ever after.

*technology will need to have advanced for this plan to work..  


	11. Maco Dalfoy

Maco Dalfoy

The next day professor Snape returned the quiz grades

            "Mister Longbottom 20%, See me after class."

            "It's o.k. Norwin," said Kelly comfortingly.

            "Let it be known that anyone who doesn't finish a test of mine will receive a detention. Class dismissed"

            "You know Snape is really starting to bug me."

            "Why Ashley, because the quiz was hard."

            "No Kelly."

            "Good, because if you thought that thing was hard you would be really dense."

            "It wasn't hard. It was just long."

            "Did you at least finish?"

            "Yes"

            "Good because being friends with an idiot can be really annoying."    

            "Thanks Kelly at least now I know if I fail a test I can count on you for support."

            "No you can't. I said…"

            "You know sarcasm is really lost on you."

  The two friends made their way to the great hall where they intended to spend their free. Ashleigh took out her chess set which was a birthday gift from Ron and began teaching Kelly how to play Wizards Chess. 

            "O.k. so first off when you want to make a move you state the piece's name"

            "So if I wanted to move a pawn I would yell pawn like this," Kelly persisted to yell at the top of her lungs pawn.

            "What do you want," the pawn yelled back.

            "Hey it talked to me. You didn't say they talked back"

            "Kelly the pieces will shout advice at you."

            "But I can only shout it at you if you tell me where to move. So now I'm actually violating the wizards chess code of conduct so I'm just gonna move right here."

            "Ashleigh you have an obnoxious chess set," drawled Ron as he entered the room.

            "Courtesy of you Ron."

            "I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that."

            "Do whatever you want Ron. We have herbology."

            "By Ron."

            "By Ronnikins" 

Ashleigh and Kelly left Ron in the great hall where he could wait for Harry and Hermione in peace. 

As Kelly and Ashleigh approached the doors that led to the grounds the stopped at the bulletin board to look for schedule changes. In loopy green script a piece of parchment on the board announced that "First year Herbology was cancelled and replaced with flying lessons. Your lessons would be with whomever you had herbology with." In the case of the Gryffindor's they had lessons with Slytherin's. They took their time walking to the field where lessons where to take place. Once they reached the field they approached the brooms. Madam hooch told them…

"Obviously those of you who are on the junior teams already have a mastery pf the art of flying so you all get to have a study hall whilst I teach these children how to fly."   

Kelly and Ashleigh left the field and made their way to the library where they planed to start their homework, but they where stopped when they got to the door by someone who looked like Vladmir but was taller and flanked by to boys who where twice his size. This could only be one person…

            "Hello ickle firsties my name is Draco Malfoy. And this here is Crabbe and Goyle."

            "Hello Maco Dalfoy,"replied Kelly

            "Yes hello Maco I think I've seen you before. Yes when I visited Saint Mungo's you where the one who they where trying to stuff into a straight jacket," Ashleigh stated. Draco snapped his fingers and Crabbe and Goyle approached the two girls and pinned them against the castle walls.

            "Listen here kids." Draco hissed. "I don't wanna hear anymore crap from you."

            "Wouldn't that be I don't WANT TO hear anymore whatever it was you said from you," corrected Kelly. This remark caused her to get smacked across the face. In retort Ashleigh spit in her captor's face who happened to be Goyle. Goyle in return hit her across the face leaving a big red handprint. Now Kelly and Ashleigh both had the beginnings of bruises on their faces and their wrists. 

            "Crabbe, Goyle no violence. I just want to have a little talk about the way these to wrench's are treating my brother."        

            "Wrench's we are no such thing," the two girls exclaimed.

            "Shut up. I just want you all to know that if you ever shrink or deform my brother even if it's fixed up before the day is out I will hunt you down, rip out spleen, stuff it in your kidney, then shove it up your ass. Am I understood?" The two girls didn't reply. "I asked you a question." Crabbe and Goyle raised their hands to hit them again when Fred and George walked up and blasted Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle out the doors, and the force of  the spell knocked them all the way to the lake.     


	12. Practice Makes Perfect or Not

**Practice Makes Perfect… Or Not**

**A/n: weather witch is suffering from writers block so now I'm writing this chapter. She should be better soon. I'm home sick with strep throat ugh. Oh well, this means more time to write. **

**Disclaimer: the thing about spleens and kidneys in the previous chapter, belonged to my friend Lauren and this also contains quotes from the movie A Night's Tale **

**Fred and George helped Ashleigh and Kelly up and helped them back to Gryffendor tower where they lay down on the puffy couches. Then Fred and George sat down next to them and asked what happened. Kelly and Ashleigh began to explain what happened to Fred and George who when they got to the part when Malfoy talked about kidneys, spleens, and some shoving that they made them stop.**

**     "I wonder how many ways there are to kill a Slytherin. Maybe there's a book on it," Fred said.**

**     "Don't get any ideas Ashleigh," Kelly replied.**

**     "You have to give him points for creative insults though," George answered.**

**Ashleigh meanwhile was staring intently out the window at the lake down below where Malfoy was yelling incoherently to Crabbe and Goyle. Then she saw Vladimir walk up to Draco and they began to walk inside. **

**     "Hey Ashleigh, Ashleigh, Ashleigh," yelled Fred.**

**     "Welcome back to earth," George said as Ashleigh turned around to face them.**

**     "Glad to be back," Ashleigh replied.**

**     "How did you find us," Kelly asked.**

**     "Actually we were looking for Ashleigh," George said.**

**     "Yeah, Hagrid wanted to know if he could use her cheetah for a care of magical creatures classes next week," Fred finished.**

**     "Oh, well sure he can," Ashleigh replied. "Speaking of my cheetah I need to go get her and take her for a run."**

**     "o.k. See ya ash. You sure your O.K.," Fred said.**

**     "Yes and don't call me Ash again unless you want to experience, pain, lots of pain," and with that Ashleigh left grabbing her red cloak and flinging it on as she swept out of the portrait hole.**

**     "You know she and Malfoy would make a good couple," George said.**

**     "Yep, they've definitely got that sweeping out of the room thing down pat," Fred answered.**

**     "That's just sick," Kelly said as she left the common room for the library.  **

**Ashleigh headed out the front doors and past the lake, past Hagrid's hut and down past the greenhouses one two and three, and to the new Hogwarts menagerie where they kept all of the animals for care of magical creatures class. Ashleigh had been allowed to keep her cheetah in the menagerie. As she reached the doors she heard someone yelling her name, so she turned around to face him and saw Harry Potter running towards her with his black cloak billowing behind him. **

**"Hey Ashleigh," Harry said as he ran up to her and stopped in front of her panting, "IneedtoknowifyouhaveabroomornotforQuidditchandifyoudon'tyouneedtocomewithmesowecanorderit."**

**"Wait slow down a second, I didn't catch a word of that. Now say it again and slow down and take your time."**

**"I can't take my time. I need to know now so we can order your broom and get it here by the match next week."**

**"Harry, take a break. You're running on overtime. Why don't you come and ride with me."**

**"Your kidding right. I am not riding a cheetah."**

**"What, is the great and wonderful Harry potter scared to ride a little kitty."**

**"That thing is not little. It's one of the great wonders of Africa."**

**"Whatever National Geographic man. Listen it's house bred and it won't bite you."**

**"Your sure."**

**"Positive."**

**"O.K. But you have to go first."**

**"No, we'll go together."**

**"What!!!"**

**"Oh, I knew what you were thinking. You were thinking that as soon as I got on this cheetah that you would make a break for it."**

**"You know your better at mind reading than professor Trelawny."**

**"From what I here that isn't much."**

**"No your right."**

**"Well come on," Ashleigh said as she motioned to the cheetah.**

She climbed on top of the cheetah and motioned for Harry to climb on behind her. He did very hesitantly. 

**"Just so you know his name is Merlin and be careful not to kick him in the ribs, it causes him to hit his top speed of 70 mph."**

**"Oh. O.K."**

**"Lets go then."**

**Ashleigh squeezed Merlin gently and he started off at a relaxed trot. Harry grabbed on for dear life and squeezed Merlin around the ribs, which caused Merlin to speed up to his top speed.**

**     "You idiot, damn it. I told you not to squeeze him around the ribs, he hasn't gone through his paces yet."**

**     "Screw his paces, just make him stop."**

**     "I can't."**

**     "Why not? He's your freaking pet."**

**     "He has been trained to go for five minutes at this speed so I can't stop him."**

**     "What!!!! You can't stop him."**

**     "NO."**

**     "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," they both screamed, as they saw the lake looming up ahead of them, and the cheetah showed no sign of stopping. Then as they approached the waters edge the cheetah suddenly stopped at the edge of the lake and they where flung forward into the water.**

**     "I'm wet," Ashleigh yelled.**

**     "Well what do you think I am dry?" With that remark Ashleigh persisted to push Harry under water again and climbed out of the lake and when she got to the shore she felt a hand on her ankle and a yank and she was pulled under water again to the sound of Harry's laughing. Harry scrambled up next to her and they climbed out of the water hanging on to each other and laughing and began to lead the cheetah back to the menagerie.**

     "You know what. I am so going to get you for this when practice starts," Ashleigh said.

**     "Hey you wanted me to ride."**

**     "Whatever. Hey Harry I'm going back to the castle. Thanks for offering to put Merlin up for me," and with that Ashleigh swept around and Harry was splashed with water from her cloak.**

**     "I hate that kid," Harry grumbled. "Come on Merlin lets go."       **

     Kelly headed for the library and browsed around looking for books on basic transfiguration for her extra credit project for professor McGonagall. She found many books on it and settled them on her arms in a way that she could see past them and she made her way back to Gryffendor tower. After about twenty minutes of reading Ashleigh walked in dripping wet, her boots making a squeaking sound on the ground.

**     "What happened to you," Kelly asked.**

**     "Don't ask."**

**     "Well I'm asking so spill."**

**     "Don't you know the meaning of don't ask?"**

**     "No."**

**     "O.K. Fine."**

**Ashleigh persisted to tell Kelly what happened to her, and when she got to the part when they fell in the lake she busted out laughing and fell off the couch.**

**     "It's not funny."**

**     "Yes it is."**

**     "No it isn't, he ruined my cloak." Ashleigh said as she brandished the cloak in front of Kelly as Oliver Wood walked in.**

**"Hi Kelly, Ashleigh."**

**      "Hi Oliver," they replied. Oliver made his way up the steps towards his dormitory, then turned around and asked, "Hey Ashleigh, why are you all wet?"**

**With that Kelly once again dissolved into fits of laughter.**

**     "Long story. The only thing that anyone needs to no about it is that my favorite cloak was ruined," Ashleigh replied dejectedly as she sat down on the couch.**

**     "Let me see it," Oliver said. Ashleigh handed him the cloak and he waived his wand at it and said "Fabricus Repairo." He handed it back to her good as knew, possible better because now it had gold braid trim.**

**     "Thank you."**

**     "No problem." Then Oliver turned around and went up into his dormitory.**

**     "He's nice," Ashleigh told Kelly.**

**     "Brilliant deduction Ashleigh."**

**     "I wish he was our coach instead of Harry."**

**     "Your just mad because Harry got you all wet."**

**     "I am not. I'm mad because we have practice tomorrow before breakfast and after dinner."**

**     "WHAT!!!"**

**     "Yes."**

**"he's nuts."**

**     "Insane."**

**     "Crazy."**

**     "He's a fanatic."**

**     "Completely and totally out of his mind."**

**     "What should we do?"**

**     "I recommend going to bed early," Harry said as he walked into the room.**

**     "I recommend you leaving our sight as soon as possible before we clobber you," Ashleigh said.**

**     "Ashleigh violence is a negative emotion," Kelly said.**

**     "Unless that emotion is unleashed on him," Ashleigh yelled.**

     "Your right. Lets get him." Kelly and Ashleigh lunged at Harry and chased him out of the common room and into the great hall where dinner was about to commence. 

**     "Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, Miss. Weasley, so nice for you to join us. Please take your seats," Dumbledore said.**

**"Spectacular entrance guys."**

**     "Shut up Ron and eat your vegetables."**

**     "Yes mommy dearest."**

**     "Don't call me that Ronnikens."**

**     "Hey Ashleigh you haven't eaten any vegetables yet," Ron said as he heaped some on her plate. "You neither Kelly."**

**     "Ugh Ron go away," they said as they got up from the table and dumped their vegetables on his head.**

**     The two girls went upstairs and prepared to begin their homework and go to bed.**

**The Next Morning at Which Time it is to Early to be Happy… Unless You're Harry**

     The pale dawn light streamed through the crack in between the drapes, and an unknown visitor entered the first year girls dormitory dressed in Quidditch robes of red. The unknown visitor flicked his wand and uttered some words and all the candles lit causing the girls to grumble and complain. The unknown visitor took off his hood and his face was illuminated in the light and he turned out to be Harry Potter.     "Hello girls. Good morning," he said as he flung open the shades to reveal the sunrise.

     "What time is it," Ashleigh asked.

     "4:30," Harry replied.

     "That is way earlier than I get up so good night Harry," Ashleigh replied.

The three C's woke up at that minute, and sat up at the same time.

     "Harry Potter's in our room!!! GET OUT," they yelled.

     "It's time for practice."

     "We're in our pajamas," the C's replied.

     "I'm not looking."

     "Ugh Harry go away and we'll be down as soon as we have something to eat," Kelly told him.

     "There's a wonderful buffet breakfast at the Quidditch field waiting for you, but if you take to long it'll be cold."

     "Food. He said food. Harry get out we have to change and then eat," Ashleigh yelled as she jumped out of bed at the mention of food and pushed him out the door and ran to her dresser where she grabbed her Quidditch robes and flung them on and grabbed her broom, a firebolt, the same as Kelly's and she ran out the room and past Harry. Kelly was right behind her. Cassie grabbed candy, who was fussing with her makeup telling her she wouldn't need it and the three C's ran out five minutes after Kelly who was still pinning up her hair. Ashleigh reached the Quidditch field first because she hand sprinted past Harry in her hurry to get to the food and Kelly wasn't far behind. Ashleigh got to the food and lunged for a strawberry Danish but hit something like a force field. Kelly ran smack into Ashleigh knocking her into the force field again. Kelly climbed off her and they both looked at the table.

     "What did he do? He promised us food," Ashleigh whined as she took out her wand to put her robes on the right way.

     "I think he put a force field around it like in Independence Day," Kelly replied as she tried once again to put her hair up.

     "You girls are so funny. I told you there was breakfast waiting for you on the field. I didn't tell you when you could have it." Harry laughed. "Nice brooms," he added as a side thought. 

     "Well when will we get it," the three C's chorused.

     "When practice is over."

     "But I can't wait that long," Ashleigh whined.

     "Deal with it. Now onto your brooms, we're going to have a practice game, so come on now, don't dally."

     "But we're hungry," the three C's whined.

     "I don't care. Practice first, food later," Harry yelled. 

The girls and the rest of the team mumbled and grumbled as they climbed onto their brooms and kicked off into the air. Cassie taking the quaffle and throwing it to candy, who threw it to Christy, who threw it at Harry, who was running away from the bludgers that the beaters where hitting at him. Kelly had fallen asleep upside down hanging off her broom and Ashleigh had summoned a full course meal to her from the kitchens which she had found the previous night since she left dinner early. Practice went on like this for some time until it was time for breakfast at which time the team landed and walked off back toward the castle leaving Harry to catch the balls and put them away. Kelly and the three C's along with the beaters went off to breakfast, and Ashleigh who had already eaten went back to Gryffendor tower to go back to sleep till her first class, because she managed to finish her homework and start on an extra credit assignment the night before. 

Kelly and Ashleigh met up outside Gryffendor tower and headed off to their first class, Transfiguration. Harry met up with Hermione and Ron in the Gryffendor tower because their first class wasn't for another hour. 

"So how did practice go," Ron asked.

"Yeah Harry tell us about it," Hermione replied.

"It was horrible. Hermione your sister fell asleep, and Ron I have never seen someone so obsessed with breakfast as your sister is. She conjured up a full course meal. And the three C's Cassie, Candy, and Christy, they where throwing the quaffle at my head the whole time. Then those two beaters kept constantly hitting the bludger at me. I've got bruises all over me and I swear I have some minor memory loss. All in all practice was horrible."

"Well Harry I guess you've learned your lesson," Hermione replied.

"What's that?"

"Never have an early morning practice," Ron replied.

"Well when can I have it then? My intentions where good, I remember when I was a first year and how hard it was to have those after school practices and do my homework."

"Harry you never did your homework when you had practice. You just put it off until the weekend," Ron replied.

"Exactly and I was never able to have any fun on the weekend as a result."

"You know you have sick and twisted logic," Hermione said. "come on we have potions." So Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed off to potions class. 


	13. The Day Without Sleep except Ashleigh

The Day Without Sleep (Except Ashleigh) 

       The whole Quidditch team was late to Transfiguration. The procession of seven battered Gryffindor first years trailed miserably down the hall. 

The petite girl, or 'vertically challenged', as she preferred was in the lead, her usually pristine black robes were replaced with red ones that looked like she had just fallen asleep on her broom in mid air, which she actually had done, and her newly cut hair was in disarray, curls springing up around her head. Behind her was the tallest of the team, one who was fair haired and green eyed. She was still eating as she walked along, looking worse than Kelly, because Ashleigh had just woken up again. Behind Ashleigh were the Three C's, who were giggling over Candy's portable pocket sized make-up container, fighting over lip-gloss and fixing their hair. There was no visible difference between the looks of them, besides the color of their eyes and small differences in facial features. At the end was Joshua Leman and Samuel Zeeman, the two beaters, {whose names a person I shall not reveal ::cough:: Kaylee ::cough:: didn't bother to remember} that were arguing furiously over an unnamed issue. Samuel was looking like he just got out of the shower, with his hair perfectly in place and not a spot on his crimson robes, while Joshua's curly brown hair stood up in wild tangles around his mud splattered face. 

The disordered students walked into the Transfiguration teacher's classroom. McGonagall looked at them sternly. "And _where _have you been?" 

"Practicing, professor," said Kelly swiftly, "For the quidditch team." She sat down in an empty seat. Her hair was falling out of its braid, curling around her head. It wasn't very long now, because Christy had cut it for her, now it was to her shoulders instead of her waist, and when it was dry it was quite short indeed. Ashleigh collapsed next to her, immediately burying her head in her arms and closing her eyes. The Three C's took three seats in the back, putting their bags on the table and sitting down in unison. They all looked like they had come straight out of the Quidditchwear section of Teen Witch Monthly. Joshua Leman and Samuel Zeeman plopped in the middle of a middle row on the left. 

Professor McGonagall gave Ashleigh's head a disapproving glare and began writing on the board. Ashleigh didn't raise her head through the entire lesson, even when Andrew Hampton dropped a heavy green book on her. The others were, however, completely awake. Except Joshua Leman, who had dark circles under his eyes and kept muttering "Coffee…. Coffee! …… Coffee…" under his breath as he slumped in his chair. Kelly answered nearly every question McGonagall. The three C's didn't do anything but gossip with the Ravenclaw girls and giggle. Ashleigh was asleep. 

Professor McGonagall was not pleased with them at all.  

"What is the first rule of transfiguration?" she barked, "You! Leman!" 

Joshua jolted out of his seat and onto the floor with a squeak from him and a thud from the floor. The class erupted into laughter, except for the sleeping Ashleigh. "While I'm sure you are learning ever so much from the stones, do try to tear your face away from them." The class again erupted into laughter. 

The curly haired boy turned red as he righted his chair and slumped into it. He slouched as far as he could toward the floor. Soon this class of cruel and unusual torture was finished. Kelly was on her way out as she realized that Ashleigh was not following her. She turned around and spotted Ashleigh, still sleeping, the only student still seated. Kelly walked over and began tapping her pencil on Ashleigh's head. She awoke with a start. "What? What?" she shouted as she jolted into consciousness. 

       "C'mon, oh Awakefull One. We have to go to lunch." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ReviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewREVIEWreviewreviewreviewreview 

Eh…. 

REVIEW! 

Please and all that. s


End file.
